Luther Stoteraux
Lutarius Christophoros Mattathias Stoteraux Jr. also known as "LCMS" or Luther is a Warlock who practices the art of Necromancy. He is the only son of Lutarius Stoteraux Sr.. He is the biological father of Hazel Stoteraux, the child he had with Katerina Stoteraux. Early History Lutarius Christophoros Mattathias Stoteraux Jr. was born as the only son of Lutarius Stoteraux Sr., an extremely powerful warlock who had ties to the Underworld. As his father was an incredibly talented necromancer, it was only then revealed that he should follow in his father's footsteps. As "Prince of The Underworld", he was not allowed to fall in love. He fell in love with a mortal and thus their daughter was born on Christmas. Days after their daughter's birth, Katerina died as a result of their forbidden love. Personality Lutarius Stoteraux Jr. was a selfish spoiled brat, a party boy and a womanizer as well as being very ignorant. Lutarius is hard-headed, carefree and laid-back, as he hates being indoors. As a trait he picked up from his father and formerly possessed, Lutarius disliked mortals, although he later warms up and falls in love with one. Despite this, Lutarius is highly intelligent, as he possesses knowledge about the universe's species. When it comes to his feelings towards Hazel; Lutarius tends to not think straight and loses control of himself. Despite this, he does not have a blind spot when it comes to the people that Hazel cares about. Physical Appearance Lutarius is tall standing approximately 6'0" (1.83 cm). He has blondish-white hair and blue-grey eyes. He's very handsome, and he's aware of his looks. He often wears dark clothing such as a black long-sleeved button up and black skinny jeans. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: Since Lutarius was never human to start with, he possess Immortality. Since being the prince of the Underworld, his immortality has increased greatly. He is not susceptible to human weaknesses, thus being immune to all aging, disease, and death. *'Spell Casting': The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. **'Telekinesis': The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. **'Pain Infliction': The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. **'Divination': The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Necromancy': The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. **'Illusions': The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. **'Warding': The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. Relationships Hazel Stoteraux Hazel is Lutarius' biological child. He fell in love with a mortal and thus their daughter was born on Christmas, as a result of their forbidden love. On her ninth birthday she found a letter under her pillow, from him. She got a visit from him in her dreams and he posed to her as her grandfather. After finding one more letter under her pillow she realized that it was her father the wrote the letters to her. He loves her dearly and would do anything to protect her. Because of his circumstances, he left her to be raised in an orphanage, as he saw it as the only option, as his enemies threatened to hurt the one that meant most to him. Appearances Season One * My Heart Divided * Troubled Gods Trivia * Lutarius is the counterpart of Asmodeus, a character from , and Ambrose Spellman from . ** Lutarius is the "less evil version" of Asmodeus and the "non-British" version of Ambrose. * Lutarius would give his life before he would allow any harm to come to his daughter. * They both like to paint and draw. In addition to this, they both have raw drawing talent. * There are similarities between and . Because of Lutarius' "special" circumstance, he is not able to fall in love with mortals, whereas in AOE, Witches and Warlocks are to have no contact with mortals at all. * LCMS, is an abbreviation for Lutarius' long name. Name * The name Lutarius is Teutonic. * The name Mattathias is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Mattathias is the gift of the Lord.'''https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/mattathias/ * The surname '''Stoteraux is currently unknown. References Category:The Necromancer Category:The Necromancer Characters Category:Male Characters